


it's love

by EvanesDust, Jmee (Jmeelee)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Engaged Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/pseuds/Jmee
Summary: The bathroom lights glint off the diamonds inlaid in his engagement ring.Engagement ring.Because Stiles is engaged now.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 26
Kudos: 206
Collections: Sterek Goodness





	it's love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Novkat21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/gifts).



> HAPPY FREAKIN' BIRTHDAY KAT!!!!! 
> 
> from [the non-sexual prompt list](https://evanesdust.tumblr.com/post/186567257492/non-sexual-intimacy-prompt-list): Ahem! Hi! Could I please have the nuzzling in the bathroom for happiness? Thanks friend!
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own*  
> *also tags… tags are hard :/ so if anything is missing please lemme know*

The bathroom lights glint off the diamonds inlaid in his engagement ring. _Engagement ring_. Because Stiles is engaged now. 

A laugh bubbles up Stiles’s throat as he remembers how nervous Derek had been sitting across from him at dinner the previous night. Why Derek had been nervous, he had no idea. The love Stiles has for Derek is immeasurable and unconditional and has been since they started dating two years ago. 

Last night Stiles didn’t get a chance to fully appreciate the ring that now adorns his left hand, a matte black band embedded with six sparkling diamonds. It’s beautiful and must have cost a pretty penny. The thought makes Stiles shake his head. He’s never cared about Derek’s wealth, no matter how often Derek pampers him with gifts.

“I don’t hear the shower running.”

Stiles startles as Derek comes up behind him, bracketing him against the sink with strong, chiseled arms. “Sorry. Got distracted.” Stiles raises his left hand, watches the reflection of his wiggling fingers in the bathroom mirror.

Derek holds his hand up, threading their fingers together as he kisses Stiles’s knuckles. “Do you really like it? I never asked. It fits okay?”

“It’s perfect, Derek.” Sighing, Stiles leans back against his fiancé’s chest. _His fiancé_. “I love you.”

The rough scrape of Derek’s beard sends shivers through him as Derek nuzzles the side of his neck. “And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> art made by the lovely [@imbeelingwithit](https://imbeelingwithit.tumblr.com/) on tumblr/[@imbeeling](https://twitter.com/imbeeling) on twitter
> 
> kudos and comments give me life <3  
> no like seriously, i’m addicted to them
> 
> i’ve got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
